


Пока спят темерские лилии

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Шепотки позади, мерзкое улюлюканье — что взгляды: не смертельны, в отличие от арбалетных болтов. Только Бьянка стискивает кружку, аж костяшки пальцев белеют, и спина у нее напряжена так, как бывает напряжена натянутая тетива лука. Краска сходит у нее со скул с каждым словом, даром что Бьянка слишком старательно делает вид, что не слышит.





	Пока спят темерские лилии

В пещерах к востоку от Карстена становится людно. Остатки армии Наталиса, кое-как расквартированные по мрачным залам пещеры, теснятся: уже неделю как к лагерю темерцев стекаются беженцы из веленских деревень, горящие желанием отомстить Нильфгаарду за спаленные дотла хаты. Роше оглядывает новоприбывших — тощие, грязные, озлобленные мужики, в лучшем случае державшие в руках кузнецкий молот — и не отсылает их только потому что выбирать не из чего.

Пока спят темерские лилии, Роше изучает карты, рассылает разведчиков, ставит пометки и почти не спит сам. Роше начинает сначала: по крупицам собирает отряд, кует армию из того металла, который стекается к пещерам. Многие из новоприбывших полягут в первой же серьезной стычке с Черными, некоторые сбегут через месяц, осознав, что никто не станет кормить их дармовыми харчами. Роше знает это, но берет все, что ему предлагает скупая на дары судьба — не то время, чтобы перебирать. Все, что осталось от Темерии, слабо и готово зачахнуть; новоприбывших не волнует, расцветут ли лилии снова — Роше злится, но с несгибаемым упорством продолжает засеивать обожженную пожарами, неблагодатную почву: чем больше семян упадет, тем больше шансов, что взойдет хоть одно.

Бьянка держится неподалеку, незаметно прикрывает тыл, как и всегда — как и под Дол Блатанна, когда Нильфгаард, трое суток удерживаемый за чертой неимоверным усилием воли темерских солдат, хлынул неудержимо и смел линию обороны.

 

В корчме «На распутье» людно, но гул голосов утихает, едва завсегдатаи видят синие мундиры. Тяжелые взгляды веленских мужиков бьют в спину, но взгляды — не арбалетные болты, их можно пережить. Побежденным никто не рад; Роше кривится: может, нильфы их и разбили, но сломить не смогли — рановато клеймить темерцев поражением.

Словоохотливый обычно трактирщик наполняет кружки молча.

— Нихера ж, темерские выблядки баб в армию берут! И сиськи какие — чтоб мне сдохнуть! 

— И рожей-то удалась, глянь. Командирская, как пить дать, сучка. На часок бы такую — сосет поди даром, так сказать, для поднятия боевого духа, не то что новиградские шлюхи.

Гнусный гогот похож на шрапнель — разлетается по корчме так же.

— Только че-т ублюдки от такого поднятия духа лучше не воюют.

— Шибко заняты, стало быть! Между таких-то ляжек точно есть чем заняться!

Шепотки позади, мерзкое улюлюканье — что взгляды: не смертельны, в отличие от арбалетных болтов. Только Бьянка стискивает кружку, аж костяшки пальцев белеют, и спина у нее напряжена так, как бывает напряжена натянутая тетива лука. Краска сходит у нее со скул с каждым словом, даром что Бьянка слишком старательно делает вид, что не слышит.

Лучшая в его отряде — тщательно отобранном, выпествованном и взлелеянном.

Кружку Роше опустошает залпом, со стуком ставит на столешницу, и вот тогда становится действительно тихо.

— Ты смотри, какие знатоки тут собираются, прям любо-дорого, — Роше чеканит каждое слово, пересекая зал корчмы. Он надвисает над выщербленным, потертым столом и с отвращением смотрит в красные пьяные ряхи. — Где ж вы, мастера ратного дела, были, когда темерские ублюдки подыхали, чтобы не пустить нильфов дальше на север? Героически блевали под столом, пережрав водки? Или ебали овец?

Мужик багровеет лицом, поднимается, пошатываясь на нетвердых ногах, его заплетающийся язык мямлит: Бьянка успевает разобрать что-то похожее на «Да хули ты, сука...» — а потом звучно хрустит расквашенный нос, слишком быстро встретившийся с ладно сколоченными досками стола. Темная кровь гранатами стекает между пальцев, забрызгивает рубаху, и гогот сменяется жалобным скулежом. На смену кулем осевшему товарищу встает его собутыльник, да и остальные не прочь почесать кулаки: поднимаются со скамей, сгущаются, будто тени, скалятся погано. Бьянка приказов не ждет: арбалет, обычно покоящийся за спиной, оживает в руке, болт свистит коротко — и вздребезги разлетаются глиняные черепки, а липкий пенный эль брызжет вокруг, смешиваясь с кровью из изрезанной руки и оставляя россыпи розоватых капель.

— Следующая будет промеж глаз, — обещает Бьянка, накладывая новый болт и на этот раз метя пьянчуге в лоб. — У меня нет привычки промахиваться.

— Шли б вы отседова, милсдарь, — трактирщик недобро щурится, сминая в ручищах полотенце. — Мне тут чужие проблемы не нужны — своих, чай, хватает. Девка ваша, может, и хорошо стреляет, токмо вас всего двое. Кабы чего нехорошего не приключилось.

Тени, окружившие их, пьяные и от водки, и от жажды показать удаль, сгущаются и маячат, и в голове Роше бьется: пусть приходят! Каждый местный герой, обгадившийся лишь при виде нильфских стягов, получит свою награду сполна — и ладно если сломанным носом отделается. Кровь у Роше закипает и клокочет в висках. Темерские ублюдки вроде него насмерть стояли, грудью встречая неистовый натиск Черных, не для того, чтобы их честили ебаные пропойцы, храбрые лишь на словах. И Бьянка не для того прикрывала ему спину, чтобы каждая поганая мразь пялилась на нее как на дешевую шлюху. Бьющая в голову кровь требует еще: пусть трещат свернутые челюсти, пусть скулят от боли проклятые сучьи дети, пусть...

— Расплатись и пойдем, — цедит Роше. Их действительно только двое, и раны, вместо наград полученные под Дол Блатанна, все еще дают о себе знать. Сколько местных ответят за гнусный шепот за спиной, прежде чем их просто сомнут числом? — Что-то в этой корчме смердит как от тролля.

Бьянка кивает и оставляет на стойке несколько монет — больше, чем следовало бы. Наготове, не опуская арбалета, она движется к дверям, поглядывая — кто из завсегдатаев слишком напряжен, кто похож на сжатую пружину, способную выстрелить в любой момент?

Но ничего не происходит. Никому не хочется получить болт в брюхо, и им просто дают уйти.

 

— Меня не нужно опекать, Роше. Я могу за себя постоять.

В лесу после минувшего дождя сыро, и дрова никак не хотят разгораться, только трещат и тлеют. Бьянка, устроившись на поваленном непогодой — или черт его знает, какой тварью — полене, ворошит веткой угли. Алеющее нутро выдыхает сноп искр — и они летят куда-то вверх вместе с дымом, подхваченные легким движением воздуха.

Роше рукой зачесывает назад влажные волосы и раскладывает на кожаном чехле бритву и мыло.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь.

— Тогда какого ж?..

С ответом Роше не торопится: снимает с углей подогретый котелок, смачивает край полотенца и проходится по заросшим щекам. Потом берется за мыло. Бьянка терпеливо ждет и наблюдает. Роше действует наугад: в скромном наборе не достает зеркала, а вода в котелке темна и едва ли дает отражение. Острое лезвие легко оставляет порез; Роше сплевывает ругательство, стерев выступившую кровь пальцем. Бьянка бросает подпаленную ветку к углям. Она поднимается, стряхивает приставшие к одежде хвою и листву, обходит костер и протягивает ладонь.

— Давай я.

Бьянка управляется с бритвой аккуратно и ловко — не впервой. У нее закаленные руки бойца, но касаются внимательно, почти бережно, так, как не ждешь от рук, привыкших общаться с оружием. Стальное лезвие бежит по щеке, снимая полосу пены и жесткой щетины, проходит по горлу — Роше думает, что немало нашлось бы желающих крепче прижать острие да оставить карминовый росчерк. Бригида бы точно не упустила шанс рассчитаться.

У Бьянки вздрагивают золотистые ресницы, и губу она сосредоточенно прикусывает. Лезвие скребет кожу у краешка рта и ниже, к подбородку, потом — к кадыку; Роше закрывает глаза, подставляя ставшее беззащитным горло, и старается не дышать — не мешать.

— Знаешь, в Лок Муинне можно было не оставлять меня на корабле.

Она говорит и щекочет дыханием шею, и пальцы ее касаются мимолетно — как крылья бабочки. О Лок Муинне некогда было вспоминать: когда что-то идет не так гладко, как хотелось бы, и приходится в одиночку прорываться с фольтестовой дочкой к кораблю — вспоминать не остается времени.

— Это был бы лишний риск.

Хмыкает, а у Роше до затылка бегут мурашки.

— Для тебя или для меня?

— Бьянка...

— Роше. Меня не нужно опекать из-за того, что... — Бьянка мгновение подбирает нужное слово, но голос ее не дрожит и звучит ровно. — Из-за Каэдвена, — договаривает она и, выпрямившись, оглядывает работу. Край полотенца она смачивает в подстывшей воде и мягко прижимает к еще сочащемуся свежему порезу. — В Лок Муинне неоправданно рисковал ты, пытаясь спасти Анаис.

Роше хмуро отбирает полотенце и стирает остатки пены. Бьянка не торопится уходить: все так же сидит напротив, и Роше почему-то этому рад, хоть и все, что она говорит, хочется смять и бросить к углям.

— Анаис важна для Темерии. Никакого выбора у меня не было.

— Был, — твердо заявляет Бьянка. Ее ладонь требовательно тянет за плечо. — Не идти одному. Ты бросился за девочкой, и никто не прикрывал тебе спину. С Геральтом все понятно — он не бросает своих. Конечно, он кинулся спасать Трисс. Анаис важна для Темерии, но без тебя у нее не останется шансов. Нужно, чтобы кто-то тебя прикрывал. Я не подведу.

Как не подвела под Дол Блатанна, думает Роше, когда Черные разнесли ровный строй Второй Темерской, и кругом плясала, хохоча, смерть, а ее клинок разил без разбору. У обоих прибавилось свежих рубцов после этой бойни, Бьянка все еще бережет плечо, которым приняла ему предназначавшийся удар — уж кому, как не ей, доверять свою жизнь.

Расквасить нос тому веленскому пьянчуге — и за всех темерцев, и за Бьянку — меньшее, что следовало сделать.

Роше подается вперед и ловит ее упрямый подбородок. Розовые губы Бьянки пересекает белесая нить шрама — так и тянет прикоснуться. Она не противится, только будто бы ждет чего-то.

«Командирская сучка», — всплывает в голове и хлещет едва ли не больнее, чем почти уже привычное «ублюдок». Роше проглатывает ком в горле и резко отдергивает руку. 

— Я никогда не считал, что ты можешь меня подвести, — он кивком указывает на костер. — Почти прогорел.

Бьянка поднимается с земли и отходит: ворошит угли, раздувает поугасшее пламя. Роше смотрит ей в спину.

И думает, что, похоже, только что подвел самого себя.


End file.
